Entranced
by Jocelyn Rose1
Summary: AU Twilight fic. Bella Swan is 23 years old when a mysterious family moves to Forks. Will she be able to open up her heart again to the mysterious stranger Edward Cullen, and trust him with her secret? Will she be able to handle his? Canon Couples.
1. Prologue

**Author's Chapter Notes:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or anything having to do with it, all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

This is my first attempt at Twilight fanfiction, please review with any comments or constructive criticism!

* * *

The beach was peaceful. The water was rhythmically rushing against the almost-white sand. There were no sounds except the lapping waves and the whistle of an occasional cold breeze. The sand was cold beneath my fingertips as I ran them idly through the slightly damp grains. I gazed out into the ocean, allowing the waves of calm to wash over me. With a deep breath I allowed my eyes to flutter closed, and smiled in contentment. The beach was my favorite area of La Push. Sometimes it was nice to get away from Forks for a period of time. The beach was my private sanctuary if I needed to clear my head, or I just wanted to enjoy the smells and sounds of the ocean.

I wasn't sure what brought me into La Push today. Something was in the air, and I secretly wished I was more powerful, that I wasn't limited to the powers I was given at birth. I didn't have the gift of sight, so I could not see what was coming, but I felt enough to know that something was coming. That something was change, a change that would irrevocably alter the course of my life. That realization would be unsettling for anyone, but I had no desire for change in my life.

I lived alone, despite the many empty rooms in my father's home, I needed my own space. My cottage was one of my treasures. It was small, but had plenty of room for me and my solitude. As I made my way back home, a ghost of a smile crossed my face as I thought about how I had stumbled upon the cottage.

My best friend, Jacob Black, and I had been taking a stroll through the woods on one of those rare sunny days, and in my clumsiness I had tripped and fallen over something. I remembered Jacob teasing me that the 'something' was probably my own foot, but I quickly discovered it was a small, perfectly formed grey stone. In fact, there was an outline of stones, hard to see because of the overgrowth of grass and foliage; it used to be a garden. As my eyes raked over the pitiful garden, my mind was alight with possibilites. That was when I saw it, hidden in the mass of green that was a result of years of neglect. My cottage. I knew it was mine the second I saw it and Jacob was very amused by my insistence.  
_  
"Bells, LOOK at this thing. It's not safe to live in, and we don't even know if somebody owns it." He was eyeing the downtrodden structure with a hint of disgust on his handsome features. In a perfect world, I would have the same feelings for my dear friend that he had for me, but I was unable to feel anything but a platonic love toward Jacob Black, much to his dismay. _

_"Well then I'll find out, Jake. It wouldn't take much effort to fix up, and I have my own personal 'fix-it' man right here." I chuckled at his pained expression and slid my arm through his, pulling him toward the cottage. "Come on, don't you see its potential? Can't you feel the magic? It's meant to be."_

_"The only magic I feel is coming from you" he joked, nudging me. "And this is just your way of getting out of Charlie's house without hurting his feelings." Jacob accused me, and I felt a small, yet brief, pang of guilt. He knew me too well. It was true that I didn't want to hurt my father by voicing my desire to get a place of my own, but it was time._

_"I'm almost 21, Charlie shouldn't be surprised, and it's not like I am going far." I turned to look at him, a pleading expression in my chocolate brown eyes. "Please Jake? I won't be able to do it without your help." _

I spent the next couple of weeks tracking down the owner. It was not easy, and I was forced to use Charlie's connections through the police department to get the documents that told me whether the cottage had a legal owner or not. Finally, I managed to track him down. After a phone call and a very reasonable price offer, the cottage was now in my name. Jacob and I, with a bit of help from Charlie, spent the next six months making the structure habitable again.

The men concentrated on the work requiring power tools, which I was thankful for. I frequently had a problem with basic motor skills, and had no place anywhere near a nail gun. I concentrated on bringing the garden back to life, looking forward to when it would blossom into what I imagined it had looked like years ago. The lack of sunlight did pose a problem, but I had a very talented green thumb. My flowers would thrive year long, even in the depths of winter.

That was another draw of the cottage. It was so secluded that I could use my gifts, for novelties like flowers in the snow, without worrying about prying neighbors. I quit doing this at Charlie's house years ago when he had scolded me for making the neighbors curious at my winter gardening habits. Yes, the seclusion was necessary. I was not a person that people often paid attention to, but being the sole child of the chief of police in a small town, I attracted attention without meaning to. Besides my gifts, there was nothing remarkable about me. I viewed myself as painfully ordinary.

Pulling up to the cottage that was my home, I flicked down the visor mirror to examine my reflection. Chocolate brown eyes stared back at me, the focal points of a snow white face, no makeup. My hair was the same color as my eyes and fell in thick waves to my waist. Nothing special, I thought, scrutinizing my reflection. It was ironic, really. Anyone who looked at me would not guess that this was a face of a witch.

Scowling at my reflection, I flicked the mirror closed. Jacob had often given me hell over my lack of self-esteem. I would laugh it off, teasing him about the fact that a man who has had a crush on me since high school did not count. Jacob was a few years younger than me, and we tried dating briefly when he turned eighteen, and it was my fault it did not work out. It should have. We were perfect for each other. Jake and I were both different, not exactly fitting into the norms of society. He was also devastatingly handsome. Time had brought him from a lanky teenager into a heartthrob of a man. Well, half man, I thought with a secret laugh.

He had dark hair, darker than mine, that usually fell in a shaggy way that I loved around his face. He had rugged features with dark skin, a facet of his Native American heritage. It still frustrated me that I loved Jacob in the way you would love your brother. There were a hundred reasons we should be together, and only two reasons we shouldn't. One, it wouldn't be fair to him because I did not love him in that way, and two, I was not the person meant for him.

There had been many heated arguments over the years about this. He claimed not to care about the traditions of his people, but I knew different. He had no control over it. In Jacob's world, each person has their own literal soul mate. It happens in a love at first site kind of way, they take one look at that person and they just know. I was not that person for Jacob and neither of us had any control over it. One day, he was going to find that one girl, and his infatuation with me will be a thing of the past. Forgotten. Meaningless.

I felt a small twinge of pain thinking about how just by being myself I was separated from the rest of the world. The pain of rejection was still fresh in my mind. It was hard to believe it was barely two years ago that the burden of my powers and legacy truly took its toll on me. His name was James, and at the time I thought I was in love with him. Looking back, I knew it was my naivety that had produced such strong emotions, but it did not make it hurt any less.

Charlie insisted that I give college a try, so at eighteen years old I packed up and headed to University of Seattle. I still cringed remembering how eager I was to meet new people and experience college life. I was so young. So stupid for thinking I could be accepted and loved by someone who did not know the realities of magic and the supernatural world. I did not know how much being wrong about that would hurt and scar me forever.

I'd never seen someone as beautiful as him in my life. It still made me sigh to think of his long blonde hair, deep blue eyes, smile that would make any girl melt, and striking face. I felt passion for the first time with him, I felt wanted. Though we never made love, as I never felt it was the right time and I was still so young, the relationship we shared over those short months was intense. The days were filled with passionate kisses and whispered promises, promises that would inevitably be broken.

I still remembered the night my heart was broken with a vivid clarity. It was an unexpectedly warm, clear night in Seattle. I took James out to a place in the woods where I would go to look at the stars sometimes, away from the city lights. I was so nervous, my hands shaking and sweating as we drove in contented silence. It was the night I decided to tell him what I was. I was nervous, but I could have never expected the reaction that was to come.

We sat in the clearing for a while, making conversation, just enjoying each other's company. The ease and comfort of the situation gave me the confidence I needed. With hope for love and acceptance in my heart, I began to tell him. At first he was confused, wondering what big secret about myself I was referring to. His eyes were so warm and loving I couldn't help but feel like I could tell him anything and he would always look at me in that way. I told him I was a witch. I told him that I was just one in a long lineage of Witches and Warlocks. His eyes widened as I began to ramble on out of nervousness. I remember him laughing. It hurt, but I did not expect immediate belief and acceptance. Still hopeful, I continued to try to explain to him what it meant.

I told him that we were not how most people perceived Witches to be. I could do charms and small spells, but my natural power was a limited one. I was a healer. He continued to look at me with the same skepticism and distrust in his eyes, wondering aloud why I was being so ridiculous. Proving it to him seemed to be the only way to get my point across. Reaching out, I took his hand in mine, turning it over to reveal the cut across the wide expanse of his palm that was a result of my clumsiness while helping him cook the other night. Meeting his eyes, I laid my palm over his. The power coursed through me and I could feel the magic drawing the wound from him, into me. Closing my eyes to concentrate, I temporarily felt a sting on my own palm, taking the injury into my own body, before my body healed itself, removing the wound completely.

It always took a lot out of me to do a physical healing like this, but I smiled, feeling the rush of euphoria that using my power always brought me. I slowly slid my hand from his to reveal an unmarred palm. Opening my eyes, I was stunned at the eyes of a stranger that stared back at me. This was not my James. I never saw him look at me in this way. It was not shock and awe that looked back at me, but revulsion and anger. He was shouting. The words were awful and cut me deeper than any blade ever could. Even now, the memory of those words made my throat constrict and my eyes fill with hot tears.

He had been frightened and disgusted by me. He told me to stay away from him and then he left me there, sitting in the clearing. I could no longer see the beautiful stars in the clear sky, or the lights of the distant city. My eyes were swimming with tears that I refused to shed, and I felt my hope slowly disappear. I never saw him again after that. So, with a heavy heart, I left Seattle behind and went back to Forks.

I wanted to hate him. With every bone in my body I wanted to hate him. I couldn't. Countless nights I went over and over the incident in my head, wondering when I had become so dim-witted. How could I expect anyone to accept or love me for who I really was? How had I been so unbelievably trusting and naïve? I couldn't blame him, really. My antics probably scared the hell out of the poor guy. The only one to be held responsible for my pain was me.

* * *

My face broke out into a smile as I saw Charlie's police cruiser pull up behind my dilapidated red truck. The relationship with my father hadn't always been this strong. I was barely seven when Charlie and Renee separated and Mom took me to Phoenix with her. After that, I spent a few weeks every summer in Forks with Charlie, but the distance took a toll on the father-daughter bond. I was grateful for my decision to move to Forks during my junior year of high school because that was what finally brought us together.

Mom wanted to travel, and I knew I was the one holding her back. At first I hated it. I hated the rain, the cold, and I hated the fear that I was going to be shunned by my father for using my powers. It was bad enough I did not have any close friends, and suddenly found myself in a town where I did not know anybody. Plus, as a teenager, I did not have the best temper. After several fights about using my powers, Charlie finally gave in. His strict views on magic were the reason Renee left him, and he didn't want to lose me when he finally felt like we could become close for the first time since I left Forks.

I heard his key in the door and slid the casserole dish into the oven. It was almost a nightly occurrence for Charlie to come here for dinner after his shift at the station. My moving out had taken a toll on his eating habits. Charlie was hopeless in the kitchen. I did not mind at all, I actually looked forward to the dinners with my father.

"Hey Bells!" He called from the doorway, the telltale sounds of him shuffling out of his coat and boots drifting into the kitchen.

"Hey Dad! I was running a bit late today, so dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes." I called back, taking out two place settings. He grunted in response. I grinned.

After the table was set, I drifted into the living room, already expecting the sight before me. Charlie was laying comfortably in the leather recliner I had purchased just for him, watching a football game on my television. I could not tell you who was playing; sports were not exactly my forte. Still, I folded myself up on the edge of the couch to enjoy his company.

"How was work?"

His eyes never left the game. "Had to pick up that Newton kid. He was stumbling drunk down Main trying to get home from his Bachelor party." The corners of his lips titled up into an amused smile. "Gonna be an interesting wedding tomorrow." He glanced at me briefly. "Are you going?"

"No," was my immediate response and I saw a look of disapproval on Charlie's face. I knew he wanted me to socialize more, but the only thing that would make me go to that wedding would be seeing Angela Weber. She was one of Jessica's bridesmaids, and the closest thing to a girlfriend I had in Forks, but I still kept her at a distance. Wouldn't want to scare her away too.

"I have too many things to do at the store tomorrow." It was a weak defense, I knew that. Half of the town would be closed down for Mike Newton's wedding to Jessica Stanley, and I had just sentenced myself to an afternoon of inventory in the small flower and gift shop I owned in Forks. I made a habit out of telling the truth, and I would spend the day working now that I told Charlie I would be.

Jessica had not come to me to do the flower arrangements for her wedding, and I was not surprised. For some strange reason, she still thought that Mike had a crush on me. Doubtful. It was true that they started dating because I turned Mike down when I first moved to Forks, and insisted he should ask Jessica out, but that was years ago. High school seemed like a distant memory.

"You should try to have some fun sometimes, Bells. All you do is go to that store and come home." Charlie worried too much about me. He never understood that my solitude was a necessary evil.

"That's not true. Just yesterday I went to La Push, and tomorrow Jacob and I are going to a movie." The argument ended there. Charlie never had a problem with me spending time with Jacob, and his fondness for my best friend caused him to overlook the fact that Jacob was the only person I seemed to spend time with. He knew nothing of the bond Jacob and I shared over being "different". Charlie wouldn't approve anyone knowing about my secret, and he definitely did not have any idea that Jacob had one of his own.

The summer after my junior year, Jacob had begun to ignore me. I knew he would not have been treating me this way if there wasn't a good reason, and I was determined to find out what that reason was. After countless unanswered phone calls, notes, and house visits to find Jacob "busy" or "out", I had enough. I devised a plan to follow him one day and corner him, demanding him to talk to me. So I waited down the street from his house in my red truck, watching like some deranged stalker. Finally, he'd emerged, and it'd taken me a few moments to realize it was him. Did teenage boys go through growth spurts THAT fast? I followed him, at a safe distance, until he stopped his car and disappeared into the woods.

It was just reaching twilight, but I foolishly followed. My desire to have my confrontation with Jacob caused me to underestimate just how quickly the woods would be dark and dangerous. I called his name, running through the woods, wondering how he had gotten away so fast. A few careless trips and scraped hands later, I was lost. It was now completely dark outside, and fear had begun to claw at my throat. Moving as fast as I could, I tried to follow the trail I had taken from the road, but everything looked the same. I swore I could hear noises behind me, but I chalked it up to my terror at being lost in the woods in the pitch black. Continuing to call Jacob's name, I feared the worst.

Cursing, I muttered an incantation under my breath, praying it would work. With relief, a small glowing ball of light appeared in my upturned palm. I surveyed my surroundings in the new light, trying to decide on my next course of action. Out of nowhere, a figure leaped out of the darkness, tackling me to the ground. The wind was knocked out of me, preventing me from screaming for help. I was almost suffocating with panic as I stared up at the glowing blood red eyes staring down at me. This creature was smiling and snarling with impossibly white teeth gleaming down at me. He looked like a man, but I knew better. The light was still in my hands, and I let my eyes take in his jet-black hair, perfect face, and eyes. Oh god, his eyes. There was an unexplainable evil in them, a hunger, and I knew in that moment I was going to die.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the worst, hoping it would not hurt too much and Charlie would not grieve too long over my horrible death, when it happened. The weight of the creature was suddenly gone. My light had disappeared and I could not see anything. The creature was not alone. It was tangled up with something large and undoubtedly animal. All I could hear were the ferocious growls and a horrible tearing noise before I lost consciousness.

When I awoke, I was in my truck, being held by something strong, and warm. The chill from the woods was completely gone, and I felt safe again. I had struggled to clear my vision before I saw who my savior was.

_"Jacob…" I breathed out, relieved. Had the entire incident been a mere nightmare?_

His eyes were dark with an emotion I could not place, but they were also filled with concern

_. "Bella, WHAT were you thinking following me into the woods like that?" OK, so it wasn't a nightmare. "Do you have any concern for your own safety? You could have been killed!"_

Things were slowly becoming more confusing. The incident in the woods had been real, and the fact was terrifying, but how did I end up here, with Jacob? What was that thing that saved me? Oh god, what was that thing that attacked me? The memory of those red eyes, glowing with hunger, sent a shiver down my spine. Jacob gathered me closer.

_"I saw you…go into the woods…you've been avoiding me, and I just wanted to talk." I struggled to sit up, feeling a bit light-headed, and scowled when he pushed me back down with a growl. I looked up into his intense eyes._

"What happened?"

_"Let me get you home." No way was he avoiding having this conversation now._  
_"See what?"_

"Jacob Black, I want an explanation." Even I was surprised at the authoritative tone of my voice. The confidence in my voice made me feel stronger than I was. "Did you see it?"

"That…creature," I shuddered with remembered fear. "In the woods...it attacked me."

_His jaw clenched, and I saw a ferocity in his eyes that was new to me. This was not the light-hearted, carefree Jacob I had come to know and love._

"I know."

_"I thought it was going to…kill me…then something came and knocked it off of me." I searched his eyes for the answers I needed. "Something not human…"_  
_"There are things in this world, Bella. Things you shouldn't know anything about. Things that can hurt you!" His eyes flashed again, and I realized my best friend was in pain. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I did not know what to say. "Things like me."_

"Why can't you just leave it alone?" There was pain in his eyes now, and I softened a bit.

"Jacob please…" My voice was no longer commanding, but pleading.

What? When would Jacob ever hurt me? "I don't understand."

_His voice now radiated the pain that was in his eyes. "You shouldn't have to."  
_  
It was then he told me the truth about him, about his people. First he was shocked at my calm reception, then angry at me. I was happy…ecstatic, even. Ignoring his yells about how I was a crazy person and needed to be institutionalized, I told him. I told him everything about myself in return. At first he was shocked, but shortly the shock made way for uncontrollable laughter. I remember him making some comment about 'what a pair we are…a witch and a werewolf'. I'd joined in on the laughter by then, happy for once in my life to have another person to relate too besides my mother.

But shortly, the conversation turned to more serious matters. There was still the matter of the creature that'd attacked me. His eyes turned serious again, and he began to look angry.

_"Do you know why we exist, Bella?"_

"We as in you and me, or...?"

"The wolves."

"Oh…" I'd heard of the existence of werewolves before, but I did not know any details.

"It's because of them. That monster that attacked you- it was a vampire, Bella. An evil, blood drinking, vampire. We exist because it is our purpose to protect our people from those leeches."

I could almost imagine how comically wide my eyes must've been at that statement. Even with everything I knew about the paranormal world, the existence of vampires was always just fiction to me. The realization that I'd almost been killed by a vampire less than an hour earlier was unnerving to say the least. It was becoming increasingly clearer that my world could not get any stranger.

* * *

I thoroughly enjoyed dinners with Charlie. Our conversations were usually limited to town gossip and discussing our days at work. Sometimes we sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying having someone there. I secretly wished my father would find someone to share his life with. I chose to be alone, he did not.

"Heard some talk down at the station today that there's a new family in town. A doctor who just accepted a job at the hospital. Last name's Cullen, I think."

Something clicked. "I bought my cottage from someone with the last name Cullen." Carlisle Cullen, a man living in Alaska. Charlie merely nodded his head in response.

"Harry said they used to have family here, and he'd deciding to move back with his wife and their kids. Said the kids are actually adults, though. They were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, and they're coming here too."

I did not know why, but I had a strange feeling about this Cullen family. Carlisle, the man I had spoken to, seemed nice enough, giving me a more than reasonable price for the cottage. What made him decide to pick up his life and move to Forks all of a sudden? As I cleared the dishes from the table, I tried to push away the feelings of uneasiness. There was no reason to suspect a seemingly nice, normal family. Remembering the attack in the woods must have put my paranoia into overdrive. Get a grip, Bella. Nothing is going to change.

* * *

The next morning, I occupied myself doing mundane chores around the house. It was early yet, and I didn't have to be into the shop for at least two hours. It wasn't because the Cullens were moving in today, and I was hoping to catch a glimpse of the newcomers to Forks. Well, to be honest, that was the main reason I wasn't going straight to the store.

So I spent the better part of the morning putting together an arrangement of flowers from my garden to bring over to the Cullens'. Charlie said that the house wasn't far from mine, about a fifteen minute ride further into the woods. It was surprising and oddly comforting that I was not the only one who enjoyed the privacy.

Grabbing my purse and keys, I surveyed my reflection in the hallway mirror. I wasn't trying to impress anybody, but I at least wanted to be presentable. I chose dark jeans, a pair of practical black flats, and a midnight blue blouse. My face was sans makeup, as usual, and my thick mahogany hair was blown straight, falling almost to my waist. Presentable? Check.

The drive to the house did not take as long as I expected it to, and I felt my breath catch as the house, an obscure description of the architecture standing before me, came into view. It was enormous, and beautiful, and I suddenly felt anxious about getting out of my truck and walking up to the front door. The flowers on the seat beside me were inferior compared to the landscaping surrounding the Cullens'. My car was laughable next to the array of ridiculously expensive cars lined up in the driveway. What was I doing here? What were these people going to be like? My insecurities rushed to the surface, but I was at the point of no return. I could see figures moving around through the great windows, and it would only make it more embarrassing if I turned around now.

What was I so scared of? I had personally spoken to a member of this family recently, and it gave me a perfectly good excuse for the visit. I was just here to welcome them to Forks, and thank Dr. Cullen for helping me acquire my cottage. I summoned the bit of courage I could manage and got out of the truck, crossing the expanse of lawn to the front door. With a deep breath, I knocked.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Please let me know what you think! Bella meets the Cullens (and Edward) next!


	2. Chapter 1: At First Sight

Author's Chapter Notes:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight, or anything having to do with it, all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

And now Bella meets the Cullens. Please review!

* * *

I briefly calculated how long it would take me to run to my truck and high-tail it out of there, but before I could give in to my cowardice the large, ornate oak door to the house opened. The woman who greeted me was absolutely beautiful. I suddenly felt even more self conscious in her presence. Her hair was the color of caramel. She had porcelain skin, and a welcoming smile. Her teeth were impossibly white, with the slightest of dimples adorning her flawless cheeks. There was an air of elegance about her.

I couldn't help but feel at ease with the warmth that seemed to be radiating from her. Realizing I had been staring, I blushed profusely. Great first impression, Bella. Speaking would be good right about now.

"Hi, I'm so sorry if I'm intruding. My name is Bella Swan, I live nearby…" Remembering the flowers in my hands, I held them forward. "I just wanted to welcome you to Forks."

She took the flowers, her strange-yet-lovely eyes lighting up slightly as she admired my handiwork. I was filled with a brief swell of pride. It was very fulfilling to see someone enjoying the product of my craft.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Esme Cullen, please do come in." She moved aside as she spoke, with a gracefulness that I envied, and motioned for me to enter.

"These flowers are absolutely breathtaking, so healthy and vibrant. Where did you get them?"

"Actually, they are from my garden." Another blush spread through my cheeks as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Well then you certainly have a talent." She eased my embarrassment with another warm smile. Setting the arrangement down on the table in the entrance hallway, she led me into their home. It was then I began to take in my surroundings. The interior of their home was even more spectacular than the view from the road.

Everything was so white, with splashes of color thrown here and there. The lush ivory carpet covered the large area of the living room. White leather couches formed an L against the enormous glass windows. The view of the forest was spectacular. After a moment, I realized I was gawking at the enormous living room, and turned to her, self-conscious.

"Your home is very beautiful." It was lame and clichéd but it was the first compliment that came to mind. I was still awestruck.

"Thank you." Her voice was full of pleasure that mirrored mine when she had spoken of my flowers. "Decorating is a hobby of mine. I have to find time to fill the hours when my husband, Carlisle, is at the hospital."

Dr. Cullen was this young and beautiful woman's husband? When I imagined the doctor and his wife previously in my head, I saw an older, distinguished couple. Esme Cullen looked barely three years older than me. Silently chastising myself for my judgment, I smiled at her.

"I live in the cottage, just a few miles away. I purchased it from your husband two years ago." She did not seem surprised by this.

"Yes, I remember Carlisle mentioning someone had taken interest in it. I would love to see it sometime, especially since you must have a beautiful garden."

"I would like that very much." And it was true. I never had company at home besides Charlie and Jacob, but I liked the idea of having Esme as a visitor. "After all, it is the least I can do. Your husband sold it to me at such a generous price."

"My husband is a very generous man." Her eyes were alight with a love and affection when she spoke of her husband. I found myself jealous and happy for her all at the same time. Anyone who found that type of love in this world was very fortunate.

A chorus of voices drifted into the room from upstairs and Esme chuckled quietly. I could not make out any of the voices so it made me wonder what had made her laugh affectionately like that. In the next moment a four-foot nothing, pixie of a girl came dancing down the stairs. She moved quickly and with such effortlessness, and I quickly realized she was just as beautiful as Esme, if not more so. Was there something in the water in Alaska?

Her black hair was short and styled into a spiky bob that framed her heart-shaped face. Responding to a muffled voice from upstairs, she laughed, and it reminded me of bells ringing.

"I thought I heard someone at the door." She shared a knowing smile with Esme before making her way over to me. I felt frumpish and clumsy just looking at her. She moved like a ballet dancer, and you could practically feel the energy pouring out of her. And if my self-esteem could not get any lower, one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen made her way down the steps behind the pixie.

Tall and blonde, with legs for days, I concluded that she had to be a supermodel or something else ridiculously glamorous. She stood back, not approaching me as the other one did, and her gaze was not as welcoming or friendly. My attention was diverted as a tiny hand was thrust out at me.

"I'm Alice, that's Rosalie." Alice mentioned to the beauty shooting me daggers with her eyes at this very moment. I shook her hand. Her skin was ice cold and a contradiction of soft and hard, but her hand was gone from mine before I could react any further to the strange sensation.

"It's nice to meet you." I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "I'm Bella." I briefly glanced at the blonde, Rosalie, again, but it was clear she wasn't going to make any sort of greeting. I couldn't understand why my presence bothered her so much, but she was clearly annoyed at my being in her home.

Well, my purpose for being here was fulfilled, and Rosalie's attitude toward me convinced me to make my exit.

"I really should get going…"

Alice pouted. "Stay, you just got here, after all. Don't worry about Rosalie. She doesn't like anybody." She added with a smirk, resulting in a scowl and eye-roll from Rosalie who made her way back up the stairs.

"Alice, do not speak of your sister that way in front of a guest." Esme scolded.

"Sorry." Alice responded, still cheerful, with her musical voice, not sounding sorry at all. She smirked at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. I had a strong feeling it would be very hard not to like Alice. Her friendliness made me feel comfortable and uneasy all at the same time. There was something in the way she was looking at me, as if she knew something I did not.

"So, how is the shopping here in Forks? I didn't see much on the drive in." Her tone caught me by surprise. She was talking to me as if we were close friends rather than strangers who had just been introduced for the first time. Alice linked her arm through mine, leading me into the living room. I sat down hesitantly with her on the large white couch. Everything was so clean, I was afraid to touch anything.

"Shopping?" I laughed, falling into the conversation with ease, which was a big step for me. I wasn't the most fashion-conscious person and this girl who looks like she just stepped off a runway was asking ME for shopping advice? "There really isn't much in Forks. Most people go into Port Angeles or Seattle to shop."

"I figured as much, but all the more reason to take an all day shopping trip!" I cringed at the idea, getting the impression that I would be her victim for an outing like this. The notion was terrifying.

Before she could continue, the door to their back patio opened, and I lost my breath in an instant. All my senses were assaulted by the god standing before me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. Alice had gotten up, dancing over to the man who entered behind this Adonis. Voices floated around me, but I couldn't make out the words. It didn't help that his golden eyes were fixed on mine, an unreadable expression in them. A sudden chill ran up my spine. There was something so familiar about his eyes, not so much his eyes, but the feelings they evoked in me.

Jolted out of my daydream, I realized Alice was speaking to me, and she sounded amused. Great, the whole family probably thinks I'm a freak.

"Bella, this is Jasper, my husband." She referred to the man she greeted affectionately at the door. I would have been shocked that this girl who did not look over 18 years old was married, but I was still concentrated on the man who had produced a reaction in me that I hadn't felt in the longest time. Feelings I never thought would be awoken.

"And this is my brother, Edward." So the god had a name. Edward. With great effort, I found my voice and was able to form a sentence. I'd already made a fool of myself enough today, and gawking was not conducive to saving face.

"It's nice to meet you." I would have held out my hand, but the thought of my skin touching his was causing me to blush furiously.

Edward turned away from me; finally breaking the intense staring contest we had going on, and glared at his sister. I was confused by the exchange going on between them. She hadn't said anything to him, had she? Maybe I really was losing it.

"And Edward, this is Bella." Alice supplied with a smile, and I felt like even more of an idiot. I couldn't even introduce myself properly. The angel named Edward turned toward me again, his expression softened, and a crooked smile adorned his perfect lips. My heart skipped a beat.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella." God, his voice made him even more attractive. It was smooth as velvet, and combined with that smile, it was dangerous. He seemed reluctant to offer his hand or step any closer, either. Good. It was better that way.

His hands were tucked into the pockets of his jeans, and I began to feel apprehensive again at the look in his eyes when a wave of calm washed over me. Edward seemed to relax as well.

He glanced back at Jasper, Alice's husband for a moment and I took the opportunity to quickly grab my purse, slinging it over my shoulder. Too many feelings were swirling around in my head, and I had to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Well, you probably have lots to do to settle in and I…need to get to work so….it was nice to meet you..and bye!" I turned on my heel and hastily made my way to the door. Looking up, I felt my breath catch again. There he was, holding the door open for me with that damned crooked smile of his. How did he get over here so fast? I swear my heart was beating so fast the entire room probably heard me.

"See you around, Bella."

I could only manage a mousy squeak that scarcely resembled 'Ok!' and scrambled down the front steps, making a beeline for my truck. I felt my foot catch and tripped once, before righting myself, cursing under my breath. Laughter rang out into the air, and my face flamed. I knew the strange man named Edward was still standing at the open door, watching me, and laughing at my clumsiness. It was something I was used to, but it was even more mortifying now. What did he think of me? I had only known him for a few minutes, and I had managed to make a complete and utter fool of myself. It was irrational and nonsensical, but I was completely head-over-heels in love with him.

What was I thinking? My reflection mocked me even more now as I drove away, fully intending on barricading myself in my shop's storeroom for eternity. What would someone like him ever see in someone like me? I had accepted the fact that I was meant for this life, a life of loneliness, and for that reason I told myself love was just not in the cards for me. And here I went falling in love with some handsome, bronze-haired, perfect angel that would never give me a second look.

Depressed, I drove straight into town, hoping that I would not be seeing Edward Cullen around anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: We all know Bella will be seeing **_plenty_** of Edward. Please review!!


	3. Chapter 2: Crash Into Me

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Anyone who writes knows that reviews help you keep writing, so thank you!!!

It was official. I was in a crappy mood. I suppose my mood matched the weather, as the rain decided to make an appearance after a seemingly beautiful morning. I spent six hellish hours doing inventory. I could not even remember how many times I had to recount boxes of snow globes and decorative vases because my mind had wandered. It irritated me to no end. Usually at work I never made a mistake. The shop, simply named Bella's Garden, wasn't a job to me. I enjoyed the work, even the mundane tasks that were a necessity as a business owner. I was proud of what I had done there. What annoyed me most is that I allowed myself to become distracted. My thoughts were filled with bronze hair, topaz eyes, and an infuriating crooked smile.

I was annoyed. Annoyed with myself for behaving like a love struck teenager, and annoyed with him for being so perfect. Oh and I'm sure he knew how perfect he was. Guys like him always do. He had definitely been mocking me with that knowing smile, and that beautiful laugh. Yes, let's laugh at poor Bella Swan. Well, I didn't want his pity. I also didn't want the feelings he seemed to evoke in me. I considered myself a very sensible, logical person, and my reaction to Edward Cullen this morning was anything but sensible and logical. I did not fall in love at first sight. I did not fall in love with a stranger who was completely out of my league. I didn't fall in love at all.

So, I had chalked my reaction this morning up to my nervousness. I wasn't in love. I had no interest in Edward Cullen, and I was going to go about living my life as normal, and avoiding him as much as possible. Everything was going to be just fine. I wasn't going to open myself up to that kind of hurt again when everything in my life was in order. Not that he would ever give me the time of day…I ended that thought with a frown. No use dwelling on it.

So after those maddening hours I decided to head straight to La Push. Jacob and I had dinner plans, and I was more than grateful for that. I did not need to be sitting home alone tonight. I needed something to keep my mind occupied, and Jacob's presence always kept me at ease.

Over the past few hours the weather had gone from light rain to torrential downpour. The water pounded on the roof of my car, drowning out the soft, classical music coming from my radio. It was no use turning it up, as the speaker system in my truck was probably older than the truck itself, and anything past the volume level it was currently on was unbearable to listen to.

The lack of streetlights on the back roads I always took was making the road barely visible. I wasn't even a mile from home and briefly considered stopping and calling Jacob, but I decided not to. Already running late, I did not want to push dinner back any longer. Plus, I've driven in worse Forks weather than this before.

Squinting at the windshield, I drove a few miles below the speed limit and tried to make out the road in front of me. God, it was really coming down. Even on full speed, the windshield wipers couldn't completely clear the water.

It all happened so fast. The sharp curve in the road came without warning, and I realized that I was going too fast, but it was too late. Suddenly, I heard the telltale sound of my tires hydroplaning across the water covering the roads. My heart seized as I realized I had no control over the truck. Only the silver guardrail separating the road from a rocky embankment was visible, and I was headed straight for it.

There was no chance of regaining control of the car, so I tried to remember what you're supposed to do in these situations. I pumped the brake lightly with my foot, but it did no good. My hands were glued to the steering wheel, and I clenched my eyes shut, but I still saw my car careening towards the edge behind my eyelids. There was a squeal of tires as my truck collided with something, probably the guard rail, and I braced myself for the worst, praying that the rail would hold up. The force caused my body to snap to the right, then sharply to the left. My shoulder hit the door panel and a searing pain shot down my arm.

My whole body hurt, and my head was pounding, but the car was still. I barely had a chance to register the relief when I couldn't keep my eyelids open any longer, and everything faded to black.

The next thing I knew, I was lying on a soft bed, it was blindingly bright, and my vision blurred, trying to adjust to the harshness of the light. My body ached, but it was slightly dulled. A soft whir of machines running filled the air, and something was beeping. I was in the hospital. How did I get here? Someone must have come along the same road and found me. I was surprised I wasn't dead…my car had been going so fast. It was a miracle the guardrail kept me from falling to my death.

My shoulder was throbbing, but that was the worst of the pain. I considered using my power to help my shoulder pain, but I didn't want to draw attention to myself. Plus, I didn't think I had the energy to heal right now. I didn't feel like losing consciousness again.

I tried to move and realized that they had stuck one of those horrible neck braces on me. My neck was feeling OK so that was completely unnecessary. Lifting the arm that wasn't held to my body in a sling, I ripped apart the Velcro, and removed the offending object from my neck. Much better.

"You should really wait until I take a look at that." The voice startled me, and my head shot over to the corner of the room. I hadn't even seen him there.

There he stood, in all his god-like glory. The cause of my frustration for the day was in my hospital room…wearing a white lab coat. This had to be a cruel joke. He could not be my doctor. He looked too young to be a doctor, but appearances could be deceiving. I must still be asleep. That's the only logical explanation for what was happening. My goal for the day was to avoid thinking about or seeing Edward Cullen, or should I say Dr. Cullen, and my carelessness had pushed us together.

I must have been doing my dumbfounded staring act because his eyes went from steely and annoyed to concerned and he crossed the short space from the doorway to my bedside.

"How are you feeling?" His gemstone eyes seemed to burn through mine and I once again found myself at a loss for words, but I determined that I should probably speak at some point so he doesn't assume I suffered brain damage. I struggled to find my voice as he began routinely examining me. God, he had cold hands.

"I'm fine." I offered lamely. I wanted nothing more than to get out of this hospital bed, home and into my sweats, and away from handsome doctors with cold hands and penetrating eyes.

"You got thrown around quite a bit." The way he spoke made the statement sounded more accusatory than informative. "You should be more careful out in weather like this. Human bodies are very fragile."

"I'm sorry." I had no idea why I was apologizing, but the way he was talking to me made me feel like a child being scolded by a parent.

"What happened? I mean…I blacked out once I hit the guardrail. Who brought me here?"

He averted his eyes, looking down at my chart. "I don't know. Someone was passing by, saw your car, and called 911."

It seemed strange that in a town where everybody knew everybody else that the person who called the ambulance for me didn't identify themselves. Plus, I wanted the opportunity to thank this Good Samaritan. I didn't have time to analyze ask more questions before Charlie appeared in the doorway, with another doctor. I tried not to gawk, realizing that he was one of the most handsome men I had ever laid eyes on. He was blonde and only looked a few years older than Edward. He was young, but had a distinguished air about him. His good looks didn't evoke the feelings in me that Edward's did, but I could still appreciate them. The name on his lab coat was what shocked me. This was Carlisle Cullen? This was Edward's adoptive father?

The image I'd formed in my head after speaking to Carlisle Cullen on the phone was that of an older gentleman in his 50s or 60s with graying hair. This man looked like he belonged on Grey's Anatomy rather than a small town hospital in Forks, Washington. Both he and Edward seemed out of place here. In fact, their whole family did.

Dr. Cullen, Sr. was speaking with my father, most likely concerning me.

"Dad!" I got his attention, desperate to distract myself from the way Edward was still staring at me. I had never felt more exposed and uncomfortable in my life…except maybe that night with James, but I wasn't going to think about that.

"Bells, are you OK?" His voice was gruff with concern as he rushed over to the bed. I was positive Dr. Cullen had already filled him in on however I had injured myself, but he still looked frantic, as if I was on my death bed. Charlie was still in uniform, and I could only imagine the panic he must have felt when he got the call. Edward moved out of the way and went over to speak to his father, but didn't leave the room.

"I'm fine, really. Just a little shaken up, I guess." And I was, I could have gotten really hurt, and it pained me to think of what Charlie would go through if anything happened to me. He was the biggest reason besides Jacob that I stayed in Forks. I couldn't bear to leave him alone.

He nodded, and affectionately brushed my hair off of my forehead. I smiled at the gesture and squeezed his hand reassuringly, trying to emphasize the fact that I really was OK. He seemed placated for the moment. Good, I didn't want him worrying about me. It still baffled me HOW lucky I was. I should be dead or seriously injured, by now. Maybe in my panic I had done something to stop my car, but even in a situation like that, I did not have access to that kind of power.

"You should see the truck, the side is smashed in." I grimaced, imaging how much THAT was going to cost to fix. At least I had Jacob to help. "You were really lucky, Bells."

"Yes, you were." Dr. Cullen's voice had that same musical lilt to it, but it didn't hold a candle to Edward's. He smiled in a friendly way, his handsome face sympathetic. I could immediately see why he and Esme were such a good pair.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Swan, although I had hoped it would be under better circumstances." Edward was still standing behind him, his face a polar opposite of his father's. While Carlisle's eyes were warm and compassionate, Edward's were a mixture of what looked like anger and frustration. I felt my heart start to race again and averted my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you too." I offered, annoyed at how meek my voice sounded. Why did the strong emotions radiating off of this stranger have such an effect on me?

"So, when can I go home?"

Carlisle laughed lightly in response, clearly used to patients like me. I hated hospitals. I couldn't walk into one without getting light-headed.

"Very soon, Bella, I promise. I just need to write you a couple of prescriptions for the pain, and you'll need to come back in a few days so I can take a look at that shoulder." He began scribbling on my chart, taking out a prescription book.

"No problem." I wouldn't need the pain medicine, and my shoulder would be fine when I came back. I was just glad they didn't need to poke and prod me anymore. The anticipation of the IV being removed was already making me queasy.

"And we just need the insurance papers taken care of, since you weren't conscious when you were brought in, and you will be free to go." I was relieved. There was nothing I wanted more than to get out of that room. Suddenly I remembered I still didn't know who had found me on that road and gotten me to the hospital.

"I-" Charlie interrupted me.

"I'll go take care of the paperwork, Bella. Oh and I called Jacob. He was worried but I told him to stay in La Push. No sense driving all the way in this weather." He made his way out with Dr. Cullen in tow.

I felt horrible. I hadn't even thought of Jacob. He must have been so worried when I never showed up for dinner. I would call him when I got out of here to reassure him that everything was alright. Jacob tended to overreact when it came to me. He was very protective.

I pushed myself up to a sitting position and was surprised that the movement didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. The healing had already started. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up, but I felt a painful tug on my hand. Crap, I forgot about the IV. Well, I would just take it out myself instead of waiting for a discharge nurse to come in, which could take forever.

I attempted to reach down to take it out, but the sling prevented me from moving my other arm, and caused pain to shoot down my arm. I gasped as something cold and hard as stone took a hold of my wrist. Looking up, I met the furious eyes of Edward. I had forgotten he was still in the room.

"Do you enjoy getting yourself hurt?" He practically spat at me, the gentle workings of his hands to remove the IV a stark contrast from the anger in his voice. Setting the needle aside, he placed a small bandage over a piece of gauze covering the tiny puncture wound. I didn't feel a thing. He had worked so smoothly and gently that I didn't even realize the needle was out until it was done. His touch was dangerous. It was as if tiny lightning bolts shot through my body everywhere he touched. I could feel my heart rate increasing, and my face flushing. What was happening to me? After just a few gentle touches I was more filled with lust than I had ever been in my life.

He continued to stare at me. His gaze was softer, but still as potent. I couldn't look away. His eyes were burning into mine, his head tilted slightly to the side as if he was trying to figure out what was going on in my head. I took a minute to really take in his features. His eyes were what stood out the most, but they were darker than I remembered. His cheekbones were sharp, standing out against the pale, flawless skin. I followed the path of his cheekbones down to his lips. They were perfectly shaped and almost a perfect shade of red against the white of his skin.

My eyes made their way back up to his and what I saw there made my stomach flip-flop. If it was possible, his eyes were even darker. The bright topaz was gone, and they were almost black. It should have scared me, but I felt strangely exhilarated. The air around us was crackling with energy. I couldn't explain it but I felt a power emanating off of him. It was something inhuman and incredibly sensual.

The connection was severed as he removed his hand from mine, taking a large step back. Without a word, he left the room, and I was left wondering. What had just happened?


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares

An hour later and I was finally home. One of the strangest days of my life was coming to an end, and I was more than elated. Edward never made another appearance after he had fled from the room like he was terrified of something. I was trying to refute the fact that I was disappointed but there was no use. I could not deny it any longer, something was pulling me to him, drawing me in. Like a moth to a flame, I was helpless. I feared that every time I saw him I would only drift closer and closer to the fire. He was like fire in a way. Beautiful but undoubtedly dangerous. I could understand the attraction. I was a human female after all. What I couldn't understand was the depth of the attraction, and how powerless it was making me feel. I didn't even know him!

As we pulled up to my cottage in Charlie's cruiser, my mood was the worst it had been all day. Every bone in my body ached with fatigue and the new development of my immediate reaction to this stranger only made the fatigue that much more draining. But there was a glimmer of hope as a hot bath and a warm bed were within my reach.

"Are you sure you'll be OK? You could have stayed at the house." Charlie asked. It had taken much convincing to get him to drive me home, and this wasn't the first time he suggested that I could have stayed with him.

"Dad, you know I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a hot bath and go to bed." Even though I was currently sans a mode of transportation, I didn't want Charlie fussing over me all night.

"Ok. Call me in the morning." He said, concern still etched on his face. I nodded in response and kissed his cheek, using my good arm to open the cruiser's door and get out into the rain. He waited for me to get to the door before I waved to signal I was OK, and he reluctantly drove off.

Stepping inside, I flicked a light on, and sighed at the warmth that enveloped my damp, weary body. It was good to be home. Shrugging out of my slick raincoat, I slid my boots and wet socks off, intending to go straight to that hot bath I had been daydreaming about.

Moving into the living room slowly, a scream caught in my throat and I took an instinctive step back. Slapping my hand to my pounding heart, I gaped.

"Jacob! You scared the crap out of me!!" My heart was still beating hard against my chest as I narrowed my eyes at my best friend. "You need to start wearing a bell."

He shot me his stupid grin, standing there in only a pair of ripped black sweatpants and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. It still baffled me how he managed to run around half naked in this kind of weather. His hair was still dripping from running in the rain and I scowled, swatting his arm.

"You're dripping on my carpet." I scolded, pushing past him to go get him a towel from the linen closet. "Was it really necessary to run all the way here in the rain? You do have a car."

Jacob rarely phased into wolf form just to come to my house...unless something was wrong. But if something was wrong, why was he smiling? Maybe he just didn't feel like driving in the rain. It's not like the cold or the wetness affects him at all. Here I was, still wet and shivering from the rain, and he looked extremely comfortable. Stupid wolf.

"This was easier, and I wanted to make sure you were OK with my own eyes." I could tell that he wasn't telling me everything, but I left that alone for the moment, throwing him the towel so he would stop creating a puddle on my carpet.

"I'm fine." I muttered, tired of everyone constantly asking me if I was OK. "I'm just tired, and you are keeping me from a very relaxing hot bath." I teased half-heartedly, knowing Jacob wouldn't take that as an insult.

"I won't stay long." He toweled his long, dripping hair and then slung the towel around his muscular neck. Almost immediately his face sobered, and I knew that something had to be wrong. "But I am going to stay in the area…"

"Jacob." I began. "What aren't you telling me?" Jacob rarely frowned around me, and I instantly felt apprehensive about his cryptic statement. Was I in some kind of danger that I needed his protection?

"I don't want you to panic, but we have some visitors in the area." I could hear the venom in his voice, which was a giveaway that these were definitely unwelcome visitors.

"Stop being cryptic, please. If there's a reason you need to patrol my house tonight, I want to know why!" A low growl emanated deep from his chest.

"Vampires." He practically spat out with loathing. His lack of elaboration told me that he didn't want to discuss it anymore. The word had my heart racing worse than when he scared the crap out of me only moments earlier.

"Just trust me, Bella? You don't have anything to worry about I just…need to make sure you're safe." His dark eyes were serious, and I could only nod in response, gnawing on my bottom lip.

He moved toward me, placing a reassuring kiss on my forehead before heading out into the wet darkness.

* * *

The warm, soapy water was like heaven. I tried to relax, but knew it was an impossible feat when Jacob was out there. The thought was noble, really. The brave wolf defending the witch in the moonlight. Except this wasn't a fairy tale, and the threats out there are very real. Sinking deeper into the warm water I tried my best to focus on more calming thoughts. The special mixture of herbs and flowers I'd concocted soothed my body, and allowed the healing process to begin. Deep inside, I knew Jacob was probably overreacting, but the thought of vampires in Forks again brought back vivid memories of that night. So much time had passed since then, but it did not make the memories any less frightening. Occasionally I was plagued by nightmares about that night. Well, not exactly like that night. In my nightmares, I couldn't see the face of my attacker but I knew it was someone…something new. The monster of my nightmares was not the vampire who had been destroyed in the woods that night. Its presence was eerily familiar. There was someone else there. My protector. My savior. Just like my attacker, I couldn't see the face of my guardian angel. I would feel the vampire's lips on my throat, just as my faceless hero screamed my name, desperate to save me, that's when I would awaken in a cold sweat.

The emotions were so great in these nightmares, that it was hard to come back to reality once I woke up. The earth-shattering terror, sadness, and most of all…love…were all consuming. In this nightmare, I felt loved. That was certainly a strange contradiction, but I could not deny the raw emotions that were almost too overwhelming.

As the water changed from pleasantly warm to tepid, I flicked the drain open with my foot, stepping out of the tub. The cool air gave me goose bumps and I reached for the robe thrown haphazardly on the bathroom floor. Sleep would come easy tonight. My healing mixture had worked wonders and my own chamomile tea always served as a useful sleep aid. I already felt a hundred times better. As I climbed into bed, not bothering to put on anything but the robe or dry my hair, the thought of the dangers out there in the dark continued to plague my thoughts, but knowing Jacob was there allowed me to drift off into what I hope will be a peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Everything was dark. I was running, fast. My lungs were burning from the effort, but I could not stop. I knew stopping would seal my fate. So I ran, faster and faster, as every part of my body screamed in agonizing pain. I called out into the dark. I pleaded for my anonymous angel to come rescue me. As my foot caught on the unearthed root of a tree and twisted painfully, I knew I was dead. Clawing at the ground, I realized, he could have caught me in a second, but he was thrilled by the chase. He wanted to hunt for his prey, and I was right in his net._

_Laughter so cold it chilled me to the bone reverberated through the darkness surrounding my fallen body. My tearful pleas and calls for help were ignored. No one could hear me out here. I was alone with the creature that was going to kill me. The maniacal laughter became louder and more chilling._

_The events were taking place exactly as always. I was stuck in a horrible nightmare that was so vivid it was impossible to absorb the fact that I was just dreaming. He was moving closer, taking his time…enjoying how with each passing moment the terror inside of me was becoming unbearable. No powers of the gods and goddesses could help me now. I was completely and utterly helpless. _

_I could not control or cease the whimpering noises I was making. I knew how this nightmare would end, and like a bad movie, I had no control over the events unfolding around me. I raised my eyes fearfully to look at the creature crouched before me. He was so close that I could smell his cool, sweet breath. I knew vampires did not require oxygen, but it was if he was breathing in my scent. Savoring the flavors in the air like one might savor the sweet aromas of a meal being prepared._

_His face was hidden in the darkness, and he did not make his attack yet. It jarred me even more to realize this was not the nightmare I had experienced countless nights before. This was terrifyingly new. Anything could happen._

_Suddenly, a beam of moonlight filtered through the dense cluster of trees, and his face was revealed. With a strangled gasp, I recognized him immediately. Same tousled, bronze hair. Same defined cheekbones. Only his eyes were different. They were no longer the brilliant shade of topaz, but a dark red that seemed to flow around his dark pupils like pools of blood. This beautiful angel was staring at me with hunger in his eyes, and white teeth gleaming in the sudden light._

_Edward._

I awoke screaming louder than I ever had before.


	5. Chapter 4: Confusion

After giving Jacob the scare of his life with my screaming, I assured him that I was all right and he could go home. The pale, misty light of dawn was starting to creep over the horizon when that horrible nightmare took a few years off of my lifespan, and I knew there was no more sleep to be had for me. The pack had communicated with Jacob and told him that the vampires they were worried about had changed course, and were not in the immediate area anymore. It was a relief, but only a minor one. Jacob opted to stay behind to make sure one of them didn't separate from the group and head back into Forks. I knew he was only doing it to protect me, but it was appreciated.

The threat of these unknown vampires was not the worst part of my morning. The worst part of my morning was the image that refused to stray from my mind for more than a few brief moments. The man who had been monopolizing my thoughts during the day was now the monster of my nightmares. In a strange and utterly terrifying way, it made perfect sense. The moment I met Edward Cullen my senses had alerted me to the fact that something was very different about him. To be honest, his whole family had an otherworldly aura about them. But in the short time I had been around him and the other members of his family, I had never felt fear. I was no stranger to all things supernatural, and there was definitely something unnatural about the Cullens. But did I really believe they were vampires?

As much as I wanted to write my nightmare off as an irrational development due to the new intense feelings I seemed to have for Edward, I knew there was more to it. His skin was hard as stone and cold as ice. The way he moved and spoke…it was like a carefully choreographed dance. Every spoken word was smooth as silk, every movement of his perfect stature graceful. I couldn't think of a human, not even the most graceful and skilled ballet dancer, who moved like that. Edward moved like a predator, I thought with a jolt. I could see vividly in my mind the way he had approached me lying in the hospital bed last night. Just like in my nightmare, when I was the prey. Except it wasn't just like my nightmare, because the night before he had seemed annoyed at my misfortune but there was no wicked gleam in his golden eyes.

But if they were vampires…the puzzle that was the Cullen family was missing several pieces. Edward and his father were doctors. I had been alone with the whole family and I was still alive. Esme had gushed over my flowers, and given me warm, maternal smiles. Alice had gushed over the possibilities of shopping with me like we were best friends. The only member of the family who seemed to have any hostility was the gorgeous, blonde Rosalie. I was spending too much time in my own head turning over every scenario I could think of, and everything led me to the same conclusion. A conclusion that I could not completely justify, but I had to know for sure.

I would just have to ask him myself. I would have laughed if the situation wasn't so horrifying. I could see it now. _Hi, Edward, I had a nightmare last night, where you were a vampire and tried to kill me, and now I need to know if you're a vampire or not._ Because that would go over well. I needed to see him again. I needed to see it with my own eyes. My truck was still at the hospital, it was the perfect excuse to go see him. I just had to get there somehow…

Calling Jacob was probably not the best idea given the circumstances. I couldn't tell him of my suspicions, not just yet. If I did he would do everything in his power to keep me from going to see Edward. And if the Cullens weren't vampires, I didn't want to point a finger at them, giving a pack of very big, dangerous wolves a reason to go after them. I'd admit that it wasn't the smartest plan to go confront the man you believed to be a bloodsucking creature, but I doubted I'd be in any danger in the middle of the day, at a public place. Edward very well could be a danger to me, but I couldn't make myself believe that for a moment.

* * *

Finally hearing the familiar honk of the horn from Charlie's police cruiser, I headed outside. I had decided to call Charlie to give me a ride. The morning rain had decreased to a slight drizzle, but I still pulled the hood of my raincoat up to cover my thick mass of hair. No point in making it even more unmanageable than it already was. I tried to hurry down the stone pathway leading from my front door to the road where Charlie was currently parked, but it was slick with rain and I lost my footing. My booted feet slipped right out from under me, causing me to land painfully on the wet ground. I grimaced. This morning was just getting better and _better. _Now the seat of my pants was uncomfortably damp.

I was still scowling when I slid into the cruiser where Charlie was waiting, trying not to laugh.

"You OK, Bells?" He tried to sound concerned but his rough voice was laced with amusement.

"Just fine." I grumbled, settling into the seat.

He turned out of my narrow drive and started down the winding mountain road, the same road I had crashed on the night before. The windshield wipers worked sporadically on the slick glass, pushing the offending raindrops aside.

"How's your shoulder?" Charlie asked, knowing me well enough to already know the answer to that, but he always felt obligated to ask. He no longer made me feel like I could not talk to him about my gift and my legacy, but he never outright acknowledged them.

"As good as new…" I rolled it, and sure enough all of the pain was gone. A minor injury did not take much time to heal and the soothing herbs I applied in the bath helped accelerate the healing process. Because of my gift I had taken an interest in herbology. It was amazing how many of the herbs and flowers we see everyday have tremendous healing properties. I had considered making that a part of my business, but I did not think that Forks was ready for that kind of New Age view on medicine.

The herbology was my way of making up for what I lacked in the power department. Renee's strong Pagan bloodline is what gave me my gifts, but because I am the child of a witch and a regular human, I am not as powerful as Mom, or my grandparents, are. Caleb and Natasha Higgenbotham were both very powerful, full-blooded witches. They currently lived in Ireland with relatives. I regretted not being able to see them except on holidays and special occasions.

"Good, I was worried about you." Charlie said, bringing me out of my daydream. He was never much for expressing emotion too often, so that one statement from him spoke volumes.

"I'm OK, Dad. The only thing seriously hurt last night was my truck…" I trailed off as we rounded the curve of road that led to the sight of the accident. I hadn't thought to look at the damage I must have done on the drive home last night. I was tired and it was so dark that I would not have been able to see much anyway.

As the now dangerous seeming curve came into view, I wondered if I had gotten it wrong. No, this was exactly where I crashed, but the guard rail was completely intact. I had been going so fast…there wasn't a mark on it. And the tire marks stopped a hundred feet from where the rail was. If I didn't hit the guard rail, what exactly DID I hit?

"Bella? What's wrong?" Charlie must have noticed my lapse into silence as I stared in shock at the road.

"N-nothing…nothing." I forced my eyes away from winding road, as my mind reeled. What exactly had happened last night? What did I crash into, and who came along to save me? Had I managed to stop the truck myself? Was I underestimating my power all of these years?

"Maybe you should have stayed home, gotten more rest. I could have had one of the guys from the station follow me back in your truck." Charlie kept driving, the scene of the accident now behind us. Out of sight, but it wasn't out of mind. A call to Renee was needed, soon. Maybe she could give me more insight into what was going on.

"No, really, I'm just going to get my truck, and go to the store for a few hours. Make sure Hannah has everything under control." Hannah was my assistant at the shop, and a lifesaver. She spent many hours there when I could not make it in, and I trusted her completely. Barely 18, she was young, yet incredibly responsible. She always had a cheery disposition, and was wonderful with flowers and customers alike. I was going to miss her terribly when she inevitably went off to college. Forks did not really have much of an option for higher education.

Knowing Bella's Garden was in good hands would allow me to figure out exactly what was going on in my life right now. Between car accidents and possible vampires, things were becoming a little crazy, and my head was a muddled jumble of thoughts and emotions.

"Well, if you're sure." Charlie knew better than to argue with me. I considered myself an easygoing person, but I was stubborn when I knew what I wanted.

We rode the rest of the way with a mixture of comfortable silence and small talk, mostly consisting of town gossip. The comfortingly normal conversation was a nice break. I allowed myself to forget about what I was about to do for a few minutes, but reality came crashing back like an avalanche when the hospital came into view.

I said goodbye to Charlie as he dropped me off, with the promise of cooking dinner for him at his place tonight. Checking out the damage on my truck was not my priority at the moment, so I made my way through the automatic doors into the large, white lobby of the hospital.

I didn't even know where to begin. I could say I was coming in to check in with Dr. Cullen about my shoulder, but my distaste for needles and any poking and prodding made be quickly abandon that plan. Chewing on my lip, my eyes darted around the lobby. I could just tell the truth and ask a nurse where I could find Edward, and that I needed to speak with him. But he could be busy with a patient, and I was suddenly finding the holes in my plan.

I wasn't going to chicken out. I came here for answers, and I was going to follow through. The girl sitting at the desk looked to be around my age. She had a short cap of white blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a tan that could not be natural. There wasn't enough sun in Forks for anyone to tan naturally. Her heart shaped face was painted with an overabundance of makeup, and further inspection told me that I went to high school with her. Now that I took a better look, I did recognize Lauren Mallory, even with all the cosmetic enhancements like makeup and self tanner, which were synonyms for torture devices in my book.

She looked up as I approached the desk, and a saccharine smile crossed her face.

"Bella! Its so good to see you!" I wanted to cringe at the forced friendliness of her voice, but I was going to be polite.

"Yeah, its good to see you too, Lauren…how are things?" I mentally kicked myself for attempting to start a conversation.

"Great! I heard about your accident, I was SO worried!" Her kohl lined eyes widened, as she put a french manicured hand over her heart. "I'm glad you are all right!"

"Thanks, yeah…I guess I was lucky." Something told me that Lauren's enthusiasm was based only in the fact that my accident was good gossip material. I'd never really considered her a friend, even in high school. I had overheard her talking behind my back more than once, but high school frivolity did not matter anymore.

"Anyway, I'm here to see Dr. Cullen…I have to speak with him about something, if he's not too busy." I was no longer scared to get to the point, as long as something got me out of this painful conversation.

"Oh." Her bubblegum pink lips pursed in something akin to curiosity or disapproval. "Well, I believe Carlisle is in an appointment right now."

I ignored her strange use of her colleague's first name, and corrected her.

"No, actually, I need to see the other Dr. Cullen…Edward." Her eyes narrowed significantly, all traces of the false friendliness gone. It was an accusatory glance, as if to say _what could SHE have to see Edward about?_

"He's not in today. He's on vacation." Lauren seemed pleased to be delivering this news, as if she felt special that she was privy to this fact, and I wasn't.

"Oh." It was hard to mask the disappointment in my voice. "Well…thanks, Lauren." I turned to go but the door swung open, and Carlisle breezed in, a friendly smile crossing his face when he saw me.

"Bella. Wasn't expecting to see you today." I took a moment to study his face, trying to find anything comparable to the creatures of my nightmares. He had the impossibly beautiful features, with skin smooth as carved stone, and the same golden eyes of his family. How could I find anything evil in Carlisle when he was looking at me with such warmth and compassion?

His kind eyes darted to my newly healed shoulder, and they briefly flashed with concern.

"How are you feeling?" The question wasn't reproachful, but genuinely concerned.

"Great, just a little sore." I lied, knowing that he wouldn't believe the truth. I forced myself to stop analyzing his face. My emotions were conflicted. I knew I should be feeling apprehensive about being so close to a suspected vampire, but I couldn't make myself feel scared of Carlisle.

"That's good to hear." He handed the chart in his hand to an eavesdropping Lauren, who was hanging onto every word.

"I was actually just coming by to talk to Edward…" I trailed off, watching as he smiled slightly in response, as if he was expecting it.

"But I heard he's on vacation so…I guess it has to wait." I interjected quickly, running my hand through my tousled hair, a nervous habit of mine.

"Yes, Edward had to see to some business out of town for a couple of days, but don't worry, he'll be back." I didn't know why Carlisle was reassuring me that Edward wasn't going to be gone long. He must have sensed my urgency in wanting to talk to him.

Before I could start to say goodbye and make my exit, Carlisle began to speak again.

"Esme was very pleased you stopped by the other day, and was worried when she heard about your accident. She wanted me to invite you over tonight." Carlisle smiled. "Esme loves to play hostess, and she doesn't get the chance very often."

I open and closed my mouth, trying to form a suitable response. They wanted me to come over? The ridiculous part of my brain was concocting a scenario consisting of the evil, manipulative vampires luring the helpless, naïve girl into their home and to her demise. The logical part of my brain told me I had already been to the Cullens' and had emerged unscathed. Although, it wasn't very logical to accept an invitation to a get together in a house full of possible vampires. But nothing about this situation was logical.

"I'd love to."


	6. Chapter 5: Epiphany

I regretted my decision to accept Carlisle's invitation even before I had reached my truck. I was just so taken aback by the sudden invitation that I had spoken without letting the words process in my brain first. That was also a bad habit of mine. I could always come up with an excuse for why I couldn't make it, but I couldn't find it in my heart to be rude to Esme when she had been so warm and welcoming. Of course, it all could have been an act to lure the unsuspecting human into the vampires' lair. It sounded ridiculous but the probability of it being true was too high. But deep down I knew that couldn't be what was going on. I was far from figuring out who the Cullens really are.

I wasn't going to let my overactive imagination run wild. I would go over to the Cullens' just as I had before, like I wasn't suspicious of them being a family of mythical creatures. I would bring more flowers to Esme, because it would please her. I would let Alice make plans for us to take a shopping trip, even though the thought of it almost had hives breaking out on my skin. I would avoid Rosalie, or try to make casual conversation with the indifferent blonde, whichever was less terrifying at the time. And Edward would not be there, which would make the whole ordeal easier to handle.

I knew I was bordering on insanity for even considering it, but my mind was too far gone. I was going to see this through, even if I was ignoring all of the alarms and red flags popping up at every turn. I wouldn't—no—I _couldn't_ just let it go.

Before getting into the truck, I took time to survey the damage I had done. Frowning, I ran my hand over the faded red paint, now chipped and distorted by the large dent on the side of the truck bed. I had most definitely hit something. Hard. The indentation had to run at least a foot and a half across and a few inches deep. I still felt the whiplash from the impact all too well, and knew what I was seeing did not match up with the marks left on the road.

Did anything make sense anymore?

Sliding into the driver's seat, I knew I just needed to lose myself in a days work. The familiarity of the routine, and Hannah's lively presence, is just what I need. Afterward I would go cook dinner for Charlie early, and then make my way to the Cullens' no matter how foolish I was for doing it. My mind was made up.

I eased my truck into the spot in front of the shop with only minor difficulty. I had never mastered parallel parking. As I entered my shop, barely managing to avoid tripping over the doormat, I immediately relaxed. I loved everything about the shop. From the heady scent of flowers and oils, to the soft lighting that gave the shop a relaxed, home-like feel. I was right. This was exactly what I needed.

Hannah was behind the counter, cheerfully closing out a sale to Mr. Hanson. A widower for almost twenty years now, he came in almost three times a week, and Hannah indulged him in his harmless flirting. I bit back a grin as I made my way behind the counter to put my coat and bag away. Even I had allowed him to flirt from time to time, knowing how loneliness could get to you. I was sure it gave him a thrill to get attention from someone like Hannah. She had those girl-next-door good looks, only accentuated by her kindness and good spirit. Her dark blonde hair fell just past her shoulders, and today it was scrunched into wild waves that a mermaid would be envious of. Her delicate features didn't require much makeup, but she always took the time to dab some color on her already rosy cheeks, and accentuate her powder blue eyes. I didn't have a doubt that this girl would break some hearts when she left for college, and my almost motherly affection for her was causing me to dread her departure.

Mr. Hanson left the shop, leaving Hannah and I alone. I could feel her eyes burning holes into the back of my head. I knew she was considerate enough not to barrage me with questions, but would wait to see if I was willing to offer any information. She was curious, and genuinely concerned, but she wouldn't pry.

I let my eyes roam over the display shelves beside the cash register, making mental notes to restock my homemade oils. The lavender and gardenia scents were looking a bit low. Hannah went back to filing the receipt from Mr. Hanson's order, occasionally glancing at me every few moments.

"Store looks good." I commented, breaking the silence. "I like what you did with the right window display."

She beamed, admiring her handiwork. The window was done for the fall season, a collage of reds, browns, and oranges. The colors blended together just right to create the perfect autumn palette.

"Thanks Ms. Swa- I mean Bella." She laughed quietly, knowing I hated it when she called me Ms. Swan. It made me feel like an old woman. She chewed on her lip, mirroring one of my many nervous habits, and I knew she wanted to ask.

"I'm fine, Hannah, really. And thanks for taking such good care of the shop while I took care of things." I told her, rearranging a display of potpourri bowls.

"You know it's not a problem, I'm just glad you're OK. Thank god Dr. Cullen happened to be driving by and saw your car, I mean who knows what could have happened if you had just been left there!"

My hands froze on a green and white bowl of twisted glass, one of my favorites, but my mind was no longer on the arrangement of the decorative bowls. I turned my eyes to her, trying to appear calm and nonchalant when my heart was beating like a drum against my ribcage.

"How did you know that?" I was proud that my voice, and hands, didn't tremble. She went about her business as she talked casually, unaware of my inner turmoil.

"Oh, Lauren Mallory was in here earlier, I heard her talking." She rolled her eyes slightly, and I knew Lauren must have been gossiping about me to whomever she had caught in her web at the current moment.

"And she said Dr. Cullen found me on the road?" I needed more information. Maybe Hannah was wrong. Maybe she misunderstood what Lauren was saying. And knowing my old classmate's affinity for gossip, she could have been making the whole thing up.

"Yeah, she was talking about how he rushed you in, and was all panicked." She hesitated, deciding whether or not to continue. "And you know how she is…she was going on and on about how you weren't badly hurt and were probably just trying to get attention from Edward. But we all know that isn't true." She added the last part quickly, but I knew without a doubt that Hannah was being sincere.

"I mean, you don't know how long she's been trying to sink her teeth into Edward. But I heard he turned her down. Good for him."

The gossip and the unintentional pun of her statement didn't matter. The sudden realization that Edward had been out there on the road with me mattered. He was the reason something wasn't adding up. I had asked him point blank if he knew who brought me in, and he had avoided the question like the plague. There was a reason why he was so reluctant to tell me the truth, and it all boiled down to the fact that he had something to hide.

I hadn't the slightest idea how I was going to go about it, but I was going to get answers tonight.

"Hannah, would you mind closing up for me today? You can have tomorrow off. I just have some things I need to take care of." She watched, confused, as I hurried back around the counter to grab my things.

"Oh, sure…no problem. Everything all right?" Hannah was looking at me with such genuine concern that I had to bite my tongue not to spill the whole sordid story to her. I forced a smile.

"Everything is fine. Charlie just needs help with something. Call me if you need me." And I was out the door.

* * *

I struggled into Charlie's house, juggling the bags of groceries. The quick trip to the store and to the house was a blur. It worried me that I could not remember what exactly I had purchased for dinner. My mind was hopelessly elsewhere. The beginnings of a headache pounded relentlessly behind my eyes, but I barely noticed. It would pass. I was so distracted that I didn't immediately recognize Billy's truck in the driveway, or the Quileute elder and his son sitting on the couch with my father.

The chaotic noise of some form of sports event drifted from the flatscreen. Honestly, in my current state of mind, I couldn't even tell you what sport it was.

"Hey Bells, hope you don't mind some extra guests for dinner." Charlie called from the couch before continuing his conversation with Billy. They were discussing plays and throw patterns. They might as well have been speaking Chinese.

"Of course not… I'll go start on dinner." I beelined for the kitchen, knowing Jacob was hot on my heels.

"You look like you're about to pass out, Bella." He commented from his place in the doorway, his large frame almost filling the opening completely. His stance was casual, his thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his faded Levis, but he looked concerned.

"I just didn't sleep well, I guess." I curbed the urge to wince. I was always a horrid liar and I hated lying to Jacob.

"Why don't you sit down and let me take care of dinner." He forced me into a chair before I could protest, and I knew better than to argue. It wasn't as if I could take Jacob in a fight. It was hardly fair.

"Do you even know how to make lasagna?" The contents of the grocery bags were beginning to come back to me. At least I hadn't lost my mind completely….yet.

"Talk me through it." He began to arrange the ingredients on the counter, his hands working quickly and with purpose. Defeated, I sunk back into the chair, trying to allow Jacob's calming presence to relax me.

I recited the first few steps of the recipe from memory and Jacob got to work.

"So now are you going to tell me what's gotten you so spooked?" Jacob asked. "Is it about what happened last night?"

"The nightmare really shook me up." It wasn't a lie, really. I was just omitting a few essential details.

"Tell me about it. I could hear you scream from a mile a way, without the extra hearing skills." A shudder ran through his body.

"For a minute there, I was terrified that one of them had gotten past us." The thought was terrifying for me too, but was it possible that the vampires they were targeting were the very ones I was going to be at the mercy of in merely a few hours?

"You did say the vampires had left Forks, right?" I kept my eyes down as I fiddled nervously with the frayed edge of a placemat. "I mean, there's no more threat, because they're gone?" He paused only momentarily before continuing to lay the noodles in the casserole dish.

"The vampires we were tracking left town, yes. But we're keeping an eye out, they may try to backtrack." Jacob informed me in a cool, calm voice.

"Right, so…nothing to worry about?" I bit my lip, allowing myself to glance at him briefly.

"What aren't you asking, Bella?" Jacob crossed over to me, perching on the edge of the adjacent dining room chair.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, almost too quickly. Bad liar, remember?

"I won't let anything hurt you. You know that." He reached out, laying his hand over mine. His skin was always so hot, and the heat from it was comforting. But I regrettably found myself longing for the chill of Edward's skin. Jacob's touch always filled me with warmth, but Edward's lit fire in my veins. That was another issue altogether.

"I know." Squeezing his hand affectionately, I prayed that he would let the topic go.

Charlie chose that moment to enter the kitchen. A brief, almost smug, smile crossed his face when he saw the personal moment going on between me and Jacob. If there was anyone who wanted us to be together, more than Jacob, it was Charlie. He retrieved two beers from the fridge, leaning over to eye the half-prepared dinner on the counter. I could've sworn I heard his stomach growl. I slid my hand from Jacob's slowly, standing to go finish the progress Jacob had started.

"I figured we could have dinner early, plus I can tell you're hungry. Have you even eaten today?" My hands moved effortlessly to complete the meal and I shot an accusing glare at my father. He blushed like a guilty child.

"I had a burger at the diner on my lunch break." I laughed at his tone, glad for the momentary distraction. I was going to have to make something a bit healthier next time for Charlie.

"So, why the early dinner?" He cracked open his beer. "You and Jake here got plans tonight?" My palms began to sweat.

"Actually, I was invited over to the Cullens' tonight…" I trailed off as I realized my atrocious error. A strange sound ripped through the room, shocking both Charlie and I. Did Jacob actually just _growl?_ Charlie and I looked at him, my expression shocked and a bit nervous, while Charlie just looked confused.

"Did you have to go brew your own beer or what?" Billy's voice called from the living room over the noise of the TV. Charlie seemed more than happy to grab the beers and head back into the living room as I continued to gape at Jacob. That was one of the great things about Charlie. He knew when it was not the time to ask questions.

"You're not going to the Cullens'." Jacob's voice was firm and deadly serious. I would have been intimidated by his tone if my knee jerk reaction hadn't been anger. Hot and swift anger.

"Excuse me?" I shot back, still amazed that he had reacted so strongly, in front of Charlie especially. My annoyance with his order was overpowering the knowledge that a strong reaction like that probably meant that going to the Cullens' did pose a threat and my suspicions were most likely correct.

"You heard me, Bella. You stay away from them, you hear?" He stood up this time, towering over me, but I was not swayed. In fact, his insistence only fueled the fire.

"And why exactly should I stay away from them? Because YOU say so? I'm not a child, Jacob, I won't be ordered around!" I accentuated my point by punching a finger to his chest, although he would barely feel it. A low rumbling growl reverberated from his chest. His eyes were fierce.

"Damnit, Bella! This is not the time to be difficult. Just trust me!" He grabbed me by my shoulders and I stumbled back slightly from the force of his movement.

"Then give me a reason, Jacob. I am so sick and tired of not getting any answers!" I had reached the breaking point. My confusion and irritation with the entire situation was all finally coming to a head, and Jacob was going to get the worst of it.

"Fine!" His grip on my shoulders tightened. "You want to know the truth?"

_Yes!_ I wanted to scream but I could only nod, frozen by the dangerous look in his eyes.

"They're monsters, Bella." He spat out, teeth clenched, the direct opposite of the fun loving Jacob I knew. "Bloodsucking, dirty leeches!"

The absolute hate in his words surprised me. I was no stranger to Jacob's dislike for vampires, but never had I heard him speak with such disgust dripping from every syllable. The anger was gone as I felt every part of me go cold and numb. I was right.

"B-but…he saved me, Edward saved my life. And he and his father...they are doctors. Esme wanted to…flowers...and Alice…" I couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence. Even though the possibility had been a constant since my nightmare, it was now staring me in the face. The Cullens were vampires. Edward was a _vampire._

I wasn't that surprised, really. But I must have looked like I was going to pass out again because Jacob swore under his breath, the deadly look disappearing from his striking face. He lowered me into a chair again, and I was thankful for it. My legs weren't exactly steady.

"Jesus, Bella, breathe." He touched my face, and I realized I had been holding my breath. Taking a large and much needed gulp of air I managed to find my voice again.

"You knew they were vampires…and you never said anything?" My earlier façade was completely gone and my voice shook with the effort. Jacob sighed deeply before speaking.

"It wasn't something I was allowed to discuss. Not even with you." The rough pad of his thumb continued to rub across my cheek, feeling even hotter now that all the blood must have rushed from my face.

"But if they're dangerous, why haven't you done something about it??" Even though Jacob was my best friend in the entire world, I was ashamed at myself for even suggesting that the pack "do something" about the Cullens.

"We…can't." I could feel that Jacob was closing off on me again.

"No no no." I pushed his hand from my face, feeling steadier and stronger now. "Don't you dare. I want the truth, now."

"I suppose I owe you that." He shook his head, standing to pace. His long legs allowed him to cross the length of the kitchen in barely three strides.

"Damn right you do." I watched him pace, becoming more agitated from his nervous energy. He must have sensed my unease and lowered himself into the chair beside me once again. And with a calmer voice, almost mechanical, he began to tell me a story.


	7. Chapter 6: Confrontation

One thing was certain. I was going to be in big trouble. Very big trouble. I was not proud of lying to Jacob, and I was probably certifiably insane for doing so, but at this point it wasn't what was important to me. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that Jacob would learn of my blatant disregard for his warnings. I had sat and listened to Jacob's story. I had been lulled into silent observance as his deep voice spun the tale in perfect detail. For a few moments I had been so bewitched by the fascinating tale that I forgot it wasn't just a legend meant to entertain and warn small children of the dangers that lurk in the dark. It was reality. My reality.

And now, unbeknownst to Jacob, I was driving my truck through the narrow mountain roads to the Cullens'. I would have thought that learning the truth about them would have scared me enough to keep me from going, but Jacob's story did not have the effect he desired. The story had reassured me in a surprising way. Despite his arguments to the contrary, the tale of how Ephriam Black and Carlisle Cullen had peacefully developed a treaty told me enough so that I was only mildly terrified of going to the Cullens'. The terms of their agreement were fairly simple. The Cullens are not permitted on Quileute land, and most importantly, they are not allowed to hunt any humans in order for the treaty to be valid. Being that they had yet to break the treaty, why would they start now?

Jacob had also reluctantly offered up the information that Edward and the rest of his "family" only hunted animals. But he had been sure to press the fact that it was still too dangerous to be around them, and I was to keep my distance. I could have accepted that, except I knew there was more to their story. I could get used to the fact that they are vampires, even though thinking the word still catapulted my heart into my throat. I wouldn't say that the truth didn't scare me. It turned my knees to jelly. But I knew in my heart there was a reason for all of this. Most importantly, Edward had saved my life. That was reason enough to at least try to believe that they could be good vampires. I wanted it to be possible. Actually, I prayed that it was true, plain and simple.

But it wasn't that plain and simple. Nothing of what I felt for Edward was simple. It certainly wasn't simple how whenever he crossed my mind, which was often, I felt an unexplainable tug in the pit of my stomach. Nothing I had felt before in my life came close to the way Edward Cullen made my body feel weak, and my head light. Was it fear? Desire? Love? It was impossible to tell, but I could tell that I wouldn't be able to stay away from him.

It was an unusually clear night. Diamond-bright stars were scattered over the pitch black sky. The moon was full, its glow filtering through the trees to light my path. Usually, I would have very much enjoyed a night like this. The clear, cool weather would have taken me down to First Beach to take pleasure in a solitary moonlit walk. Or I would have spent time in my garden. Being what I am, I know flowers are always more fragrant, and definitely more potent, when picked by the light of the full moon. Filling baskets of flowers, with magic in the air, always reminded me of the midnight walks Renee and I would take through her garden when I was a child. She would softly chant as she filled baskets with an assortment of flowers. Between chants, she would teach me about charms and spells, and the powers passed down to me. Those memories were some of the best of my childhood, and thinking of them made me miss being close to my mom. As my mind had wandered, I hadn't realized how close I was to arriving at my destination.

As I rounded the final turn, the Cullens' impressive home came into sight. I could see light pouring out of the great picture windows, and figures moving around inside the home. My palms were suddenly cold and clammy where they were gripped onto the steering wheel. I could do this. I would just go in there like nothing had happened. I was invited after all. I would spend some time with Edward's family and see what I could find out. I still hadn't figured out exactly how I was going to go about my "investigation", but subtly seemed to be the best course of action. As I started to pull up the long driveway, a silhouette in the darkness caught my eye. I slammed on my brakes and felt my heart stop beating momentarily as my breath rushed out of my body in a silent scream. Edward was standing in the middle of the driveway, staring at me. I could only gawk, trying to catch my breath, as his fierce golden eyes locked on mine. His eyes were molten lava, furious, and burning, though I only felt the cold.

Had I caught him as he was just coming back from his trip? No…no, I highly doubted that. For some reason I knew he had been waiting for me. I found my hands were shaking terribly as I reached to power off the truck, almost forgetting to put it into park before turning off the ignition. Struggling to find my breath, I still could not look away. He did not move toward me at all. He was just standing there, completely immobile, like some dangerously beautiful statue. His stare was hard and cold, and I suddenly felt that my visit was no longer welcome.

I wasn't going to run away scared. I came here, and I was going to get my answers. So what if my body felt numb with fear, and a cold sweat was beginning to glisten on my skin. I refused to be scared away.

Pocketing the keys with trembling hands, I slid out of the truck as gracefully as possible, trying to mask my unsteadiness. Still holding his hateful stare, I forced my body to move forward, though it just wanted to keep rooted to the spot, or run in the other direction. Run and run, and never stop running. But I wasn't going to run. In a way, I was entirely too scared to run. They say don't run from a hungry grizzly bear, right? Because all they will do is chase you.

My breath was coming in quick spurts, visible in the cold Washington air. I stopped, feet from him, and attempted to find my voice with my pulse racing and my heart beating like an entire drum line in my ears. He was the one who spoke first, and I was surprised that I could be startled any more than I was. I hadn't really expected him to speak. I would have believed that he was the statue he resembled, except for the churning fire in his eyes.

"Go home Bella." He spoke slowly and deliberately, making clear that this was an order and not a request. It amazed me that this was his choice of greeting. I had been expecting something more dark, and ominous, I suppose. But he wasn't threatening me, and I was still alive. He was just telling me to go home.

I must have stayed in silence, frozen to the spot. He spoke again.

"Go home now. And don't turn back. Forget what you know, forget about us." There was more of a hint of emotion to his voice this time, instead of cold indifference and anger. It was almost as if he was pleading for me to do what he said. Then the true meaning of his words struck me like lightning, seeming to shock my almost catatonic brain back to life. He knew. Somehow he knew that I knew.

"Do you think this is a game, Bella?" He spat at me, taking a step forward, and I stunned myself by not recoiling in fear. I stood my ground.

"N-no. I don't." I could speak after all, even though the few words I spoke were timid and insecure sounding.

"If you're smart, you will turn around now, and not look back." The fight had faded and now he really was begging. He almost looked…sad. In that moment I knew that I wasn't in danger. He was telling me to go because he wanted to protect me. But could I really believe there was anything, or anyone, in that house that I needed protection from?

"I…just want to know the truth." Then, like opening Pandora's box, the words came without warning or control.

"I know it was you who saved me on that road, and you lied about it. I know your skin is white as snow, and cold as ice. I know…" I trailed off as his eyes darkened again.

"No, don't stop." His tone was challenging and almost sarcastic. "What else do you know, Bella?"

"I know you're a vampire." I squeaked out.

"And still you came." It wasn't a question, but a statement. No, more like an insult, as he clearly thought I was crazy for willingly putting myself in the mercy of a house of vampires. He probably wasn't far off the mark.

"I had to…" See for myself. Get the answers I needed. All of these words of explanation failed me.

"You think you know what you're dealing with here. You have no idea." He stepped forward again. "I could kill you where you stand. In an instant. You wouldn't even know what happened to you….If you ran, I would catch you. You wouldn't have a chance of fighting me off." Edward said, stepping forward again, and I did take a step in retreat this time.

I had no uncertainty of the truth of his words, not one bit. But I still did not believe that he would do any of those things, even if he was capable of them.

"You won't hurt me. Y-you saved my life." He made a sound at that, almost a growl. Wouldn't be the first time I was growled at that day.

"You won't hurt me." I repeated myself, for emphasis. And I realized that I truly believed it.

"You don't know what you're saying. You don't know anything! I may walk, and talk, and act human, but I'm not. I'm a killer. A monster. I don't have a soul. It was damned to hell a long time ago. So tell me, why shouldn't you run in the other direction?" He continued to take steps forward as he spoke, and I took a matching step in the other direction. My back was now pressed against the grill of my truck. Edward was leaning forward, his hands on either side of me, trapping me in.

"I don't believe that." My body was no longer shaking. A slight sliver of fear was still hiding in the depths, but my confidence in the situation had begun to return. I knew I was right. I knew it with every fiber of my being.

"You're a doctor, you save lives. And even now, when I know the truth about you, you are still trying to protect me. I…I'm not scared of you." If there was any time to be honest, it was now.

"I know more than you think. I know about your family, and the pact you made. I know you only hunt animals. And I know that….even after all of this…I can't stop thinking about you." I looked up at him as his eyes softened, but turned what I could only describe as tortured. In the short time I've known Edward I've only seen three expressions on his beautiful face. One was stoic and indifferent, one was fierce and angry, and one was the expression I was seeing right now.

Before I could say anything more and dig myself deeper into the hole, or before he could respond, we were interrupted.

"Edward." The melodic voice was hard and annoyed. For the first time since Edward's figure had caught my eye in the driveway, I looked away. Alice stood at the foot of the short stairs leading up to the Cullens' front door. Her arms were crossed over her small frame, and she was glaring at her brother.

Edward spared me one last glance before looking back at her. She moved forward, reaching us quickly, despite her short gait. When her gaze shifted to me, she no longer looked annoyed, but pleased.

"Bella, I have to apologize for my brother's rude behavior. The family is inside, and we're ready to answer any questions you have." She slipped a tiny arm around my shoulders, leading me toward the front door. I didn't speak, floored by the change in circumstance. Her offer to help me in my quest for answers was as casual as someone offering to give advice on which brand of coffee to buy.

"Alice." Edward hissed, falling into step behind us. He reached out and slipped his icy fingers around my forearm gently, but it halted our movements. "Can't you just mind your own business?"

"This isn't only about you, Edward." She spoke plainly and with resolve. I was dumbfounded that someone so tiny could be so authoritative. I wasn't going to argue with her; that was for sure.

And with that, she continued to lead me into the house, and I took a deep breath to prepare myself. _Here we go._

* * *

_Please review!!!_


End file.
